Wedding Bells
by Angelwings2002
Summary: Jack and Sally are engaged! And their friends are working hard into making their day perfect. But that doesn't mean they are a few bumps in the road along the way. Join Charlotte, Brianna, Coraline, Wybie, Lock, Shock, Barrel and Bella as they go through several obstacles to create the wedding of a life time! (Cover belongs to me)
1. Chapter 1: Save the Date

Chapter 1: Save the Date

Date: February 10

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

"It all comes down to this." Trevor said.

"What we decided here could change everything." Brianna added.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Um is this all necessary in deciding a wedding date?" Jack asked and we all stared at him.

"Sorry. Got a little intense there, but it's been almost two months since you proposed, you gotta have some idea of when you want the wedding to be." I said.

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table several papers lay everywhere. It was thought to be the most simplest assignment ever. Choose a wedding date. Yeah, not as easy when you have to run a holiday.

"I think we can rule out both September and October. Those months are super busy for everyone here." Trevor said, looking at clipboard.

"Also December and January, I don't think you guys wanna wait nearly a year to get married." Brianna added.

"Hmm, very good points. You're quite good at this." Jack commented thoughtfully.

"This is just the icing on the cake. But once we get a date everything else will become much clearer." Brianna said.

"Okay, February's also ruled out since we can't plan a wedding in less then a month. So where does that leave us?" Stephen asked.

"March, April, May, June, July, August and November." I said without hesitation then turned to Sally.

"You've been quite, it's your wedding so what are your thoughts?" I asked.

"Well, you've made some interesting claims, but I think I prefer a wedding when it's warmer out." Sally said thoughtfully.

"Ooh! I can totally see that!" Brianna squealed.

"Okay, but which one, there are several months. You just ruled out March and November." Stephen grumbled. Brianna gave him a light smack in the head.

"Give them a minute. It's their wedding." She huffed, Stephen rubbed his head in annoyance.

"So why exactly couldn't Coraline and Wybie make it?" Trevor asked.

"Family stuff, they couldn't make it without anyone knowing they were missing. They said that they would try to come to the next meeting." I explained.

"And the other four?" Trevor asked.

"Would you rather play games with a ghost dog, or sit in a chair trying to find a certain date?" I asked simply. Trevor seemed to understand and gave an 'ah' before nodding.

"Also Bella is still getting used to Halloween town." Brianna added.

"Yeah, I think she's not even sure what monster she is. I'm not sure what monster she is." Stephen commented.

"Isn't she a zombie?" Trevor asked.

"No, she's more of a corpse. She was drained of her life not infected...She's probably what Lock, Shock and Barrel are if anything." Stephen said thoughtfully.

"Okay, how about we change the subject...now." I growled through clenched teeth. It was kind of a sensitive subject. Bella was alone for decades and is living with monsters. Not a step you'd expect to take. I can't imagine what she would have gone through.

"May 14."

We all turned to Sally, and our eyes widened.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"May 14, I think that would be a good time for our wedding." Sally explained gripping Jack's hand.

"I like it too." Jack confirmed.

"Yes! Marking on my calendar now!" Brianna exclaimed happily and whipped her phone out and began typing on it.

"I guess it's settled then." I said happily.

"Great, can we go outside now?" Trevor asked pointing to the door.

"Dude, the date was the tip of the ice berg. Now we have loads more stuff we can do." Brianna then pulled out several binders from under her chair and slammed them on the table.

"Uh...this feels like we're gonna study for a test rather then plan a wedding." Stephen said, staring at the massive stack of binders.

"Brianna, when did you have the time to make this?" Sally asked, brushing her fingers against the stack.

"Are you kidding? I've been planning weddings since I was in diapers! Granted most had to do with cartoons and t.v shows, but I've been planning them. It's like a second nature to me. You'll thank me later." Brianna winked happily.

"Uh...Wait, you've planned a wedding for everyone you've meant?" Stephen asked, dumbfounded.

"Not everyone I've met. I couldn't plan my parents wedding. For a number of reasons." Brianna said simply.

"Okay, well I guess we have to look through these." I said, taking a binder from the top.

"I'll admit I'm impressed Brianna, the Mayor should take notes from you." Jack commented. The frowned for a moment. "Though how have you managed all this in less than a year? You've only known Sally and I since last Halloween." Jack asked.

Brianna and I looked at each other worriedly. Stephen and Trevor just averted their gaze by hiding behind the binders. I have been so careful not to break the fourth wall here, it's been running smoothly, not to mention I didn't live out the actual movie so that was good. But Brianna planned her own fantasy version of Jack and Sally's wedding since we saw the movie. How would we explain that?

"Well, Bone Daddy, you'd be surprised how much spare time you have when you aren't running a holiday. Most weddings are really straight forward anyway, and I've done this before. So quite questioning and start reading. We have a lot to get through." Brianna explained and I held in a laugh at Jack's face when she called him 'Bone Daddy'.

"Alright then..." Jack said and looked at the binder Sally was looking at.

"The decor you thought of looks really nice Brianna. I think the witches and I can make something almost identical too it." Sally said.

"Oh great, I can't wait too!" Brianna squealed then Jack opened a binder and frowned.

"Um, why are there no names on the guest list?" Jack asked.

"Well, I didn't know if you knew any outsiders that wanted to come. I decided to leave that blank. Even though a part of me wanted to write down slender man." Brianna said. Though it sounds like she wasn't joking about the last part.

"Wait, do you know slender man?" Trevor asked.

"No, not personally anyway." Jack said.

"Okay, then." Let's see what else we can get done tonight." I suggested and we kept looking at the binders. I smiled softly to myself. Thigh we had a lot to plan, I knew it would be worth it in the end.

"Oh, one more thing, don't you even consider eloping or I swear by the Seven Holiday's I won't be responsible for anything that happens to your house." I joked causing everyone to laugh.

"That goes for me too, I've been practicing my violin and learned a few things." Brianna said, smirking slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't think of not having my friends there." Sally said.

"Neither would I." Jack added and placed a kiss on Sally's forehead.

"Awwwwwwww." Brianna and I gushed.

"Wait, what was that about your violin?" Trevor asked in a slightly nervous voice.

"You'll have to wait until I show you, by that I mean when Coraline and Wybie are here." Brianna winked playfully.

"Does this have anything to do with why the soccer field..." I started but Brianna covered my mouth.

"Ssh! No spoilers! None!" She hissed. I have a thumbs up before she let go of my mouth.

"Uh...Charlotte, what time is it?" Trevor asked and I checked my phone.

"9:30...shoot, we should get home. Mom and dad will be home soon and expect us to be in bed." I said and quickly grabbed my keychain.

"Well, we'll see you all later." Sally said getting up and we each gave goodbye hugs and I used my keychain to get in my house. Stephen and Brianna went in their own ways and Trevor followed me.

"So, that was fun." Trevor said and fell into the couch. He then noticed I was fiddling with my keychain.

"Hey, you okay? You seem distracted?" He asked and I sighed heavily.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." I said and sat next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment. I never really talked about this with anyone, mainly cause if I did I would be sent to a therapist, and it was all just mysterious. Finally I took a breath.

"I'm just wondering, why me of all people? Why was I the one who was whisked away to our school and save Sally? It's all just so weird. I mean, there are several other people who love the movie just as much as I do, but...why was it me?" I explained and Trevor was silent for a moment.

"Wow, I'll be honest I wasn't expecting that. Maybe it was dumb luck, or maybe there was a certain reason, but I wouldn't think to hard about it. Cause hey, if it didn't happen we wouldn't be going to and from Halloween town. Not many people can put that in a college essay." Trevor joked and we laughed.

"Oh shut it you." I gave him a playful shove and stood up. "I guess your right, I may never know what happened or why it happened, but the important with know is moving forward." I said and Trevor got up beside me.

"That's the spirit! Now, can we please get ready for bed." He pleaded and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You don't need to ask for that, beds upstairs." I said and he rushed up.

I sighed and pulled out my phone, marking the day one of my OTP's would be wed. May 14.

Date: February 10

93 days until the wedding.

Author's Note:

The count down begins!

Hey everybody, I'm back! I know I was gone awhile with this series, but I was working on other stories so sue me! Anyway, I wanted to get the first chapter out in October and here it is!

Don't worry other characters will show up in the next chapter, promise! So as always leave a review and the next chapter will be out hopefully very soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Blessing or Curse

Chapter 2: Blessing or Curse

Date: March 1st

74 days until the wedding.

(Third Person)

"Take that!"

Bella dodged a pillow thrown at her and jumped onto the couch. She and her siblings were in a usual game of pillow fight. Right now it was all for one. Whoever was the last one standing won...well the won gloating rights.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Bella laughed as she waved her pillow around. Hemo was hanging above her, trying to get some rest. He opened on eye to look at the activity for a moment before relaxing once more.

She jumped off the couch and ran across the room. Suddenly it got too quite. Bella looked around nervously. She clutched the pillow to her chest for protection and backed away slowly. Only hearing the soft creeks of her footsteps. Sure, she felt nervous before, but this wasn't the fun type. Bella decided that no one was here and turned to leave when.

"GOTCHA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lock had swung from a beam above her and landed on her. Bella let out a blood curdling scream and pushed him off. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and suddenly felt her hands start to ache. Shock and Barrel ran in, pillows in hand.

"What was that?" Barrel asked.

"I dunno, I just scared her. She's never acted like this before." Lock said.

"You idiot! You went to far!" Shock yelled and smacked him with her pillow.

"Hey!" Lock cried and the two started to bicker.

Meanwhile Bella was still trying to recover from the whole thing. She breathed in one more time and opened her eyes. She saw her siblings continuing to fight. Before she could stop it, she looked down at her hands and screamed again, causing the attention of her siblings.

"Bella what's...ah! What the heck!?" Barrel gasped and Lock and Shock followed suit. Hemo flew in after them and hovered above their heads.

Bella's hands were replaced with needles. Exactly like the Beldam's.

"I...I...I..." Bella gasped and tried to control her breathing, but ended up panicking on the spot. Her fingers ripped straight through the pillow and try as she might, her hands wouldn't go back to normal.

"Bella, calm down." Shock urged. Bella didn't say anything and ripped the pillow from her hands and stared at them in horror.

"No...nonononono!" She muttered and then felt a pang in her legs. "Ah! What's happening...to me!?" She screamed and toppled over. Her three siblings stared it horror as her legs split apart, becoming spider like legs just like the Beldam's legs. Tears weld up in Bella's eyes and she looked up and her siblings.

"I...I don't know what's going on!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Shock then quickly took charge.

"Hemo! Go get help!" She cried and the bat let out a squeak and flew out the the window. Shock ran over to her sister.

"Don't worry Bella, we're right here." She said and Lock and Barrel came beside Bella. They stood in silence, hoping Hemo would hurry.

Hemo fluttered into the night and once he crossed realms, headed straight for the house he needed to reach. Unfortunately, the window was shut. Hemo glared at it for a moment and saw Charlotte's hair, barely visible from underneath the blankets. Hemo backs away a couple feet and slammed his body into the window. That got her attention.

"Huh, wha?" She muttered and rubbed her head and turned to the window to see her bat friend.

"Hemo?" Charlotte asked and opened the window. Hemo flew in and started squeaking around her head.

"Whoa hey, ssh, you'll wake my parents up." She shushed but Hemo kept squeaking.

"Okay, it's something wrong?" She asked, earning a nod from Hemo. "Okay, do you need the others?" She asked and another nod was her response.

"Alright, I'll get my brother, Brianna and Stephen. You get Coraline and Wybie." Charlotte said and Hemo flew out the window.

Charlotte grabbed a jacket, her key chain slipped her shoes on, and got her bow and arrows. She then crept to her brothers room and opened the door to see him with his head where his feet should be. Charlotte closed the door behind her and shook her brother awake.

"Trevor, Trevor wake up!" She whispered and her brother groaned in annoyance.

"It's dark out, so I'm not getting up." He said and turned over. Charlotte huffed and took his pillow and whacked him in the face.

"Get up!" She huffed.

"Ow! Ug, what is it? This better be important." He said and sat up.

"Hemo came earlier in a panic, we gotta get to Halloween Town. I'll grab Brianna, you get Stephen." She said and used her keychain on the closet door.

"What? Why do I have to go?..." He whined.

"Cause if you don't, Brianna will be mad at you for sleeping while she got to get up. Now mush!" She growled and Trevor got his shoes on as Charlotte went to Brianna's room. She saw her friend snoring loudly and nudged her.

"Brianna, sorry to wake you, but we need help." Charlotte whispered.

"Marco..." Brianna muttered. Charlotte sighed, knowing that if anyone said 'Polo' they would get whacked in the head, hard.

"And Star forever, can you get up?" Charlotte asked and Brianna shot up.

"Yep, what's up." She asked.

"Something's going on in Halloween town, I'll explain later, but we gotta move." Charlotte said and Brianna leapt out of her bed and grabbed a sweater and her silver violin from its case.

"Let's roll. Sooner this is done, the sooner we get more sleep." Brianna said and Charlotte used her keychain to get to Halloween Town.

Meanwhile, at the Pink Palace, Cat was stalking a mouse when he felt something. He couldn't explain it, but there was something off. He then saw a familiar bat fly above him. Forgetting his meal, Cat ran after him and saw Hemo fly to Coraline's window. Cat leaped onto the sill.

"Allow me." He purred and scratched at the window. Coraline slowly got up and saw her furry friends at the window, slipping on her shoes she went over to the window and let them in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked and Hemo squeaked worriedly. Coraline gave him a blank stare before grabbing her keychain and holding it up to Cat.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but if Hemo flew all the way here then it must be important. I believe getting Wybie would be wise." Cat explained.

"Okay, let's go then." Coraline said and grabbed a coat before rushing to get her friend.

Meanwhile, back in Halloween Town. Charlotte, Brianna, Stephen and Trevor were waiting for the others to arrive. Though they all were tried, everyone knew this was important.

"Ug, how long does it take to get two people?" Stephen groaned, rubbing his eyes to stay awake.

"Give them a minute, I'm sure they're..." Charlotte was cut off by a glowing beam. "And there they are." She said as Coraline, Wybie, Cat and Hemo came out.

"Great we're all here. Now Hemo, show us where we are needed." Charlottes said and Hemo flew off with the rest following him. Once they got to the tree house Shock 2as there to greet them.

"You made it!" She said, running up to them.

"Yeah, not like we have school tomorrow...oh wait..." Trevor wasn't able to finish his comment before his sister covered her mouth.

"Ignore him, but what's going on? Hemo just showed up in a panic, no letter or anything." Charlotte said.

"It's best if I show you." Shock said and led everyone into the house, once they walked inside they saw Bella crying in a corner, only she couldn't touch her face, due to the needles, so she just leaned against the wall, with her legs stretched out into front of her and arms laying limply at her side.

"Okay...not what I was expecting." Brianna admitted.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlotte asked. Bella shook her head as more tears ran down her face.

"We don't know what happened. All we..." Lock started only to receive a smack from Shock. "...I mean... all I did was scare her. She's been scared before." Lock said. Cat walked up to Bella and attempted to nuzzle her, but Bella refused to let Cat touch her.

"Alright, this is officially the weirdest thing I was woken up for." Stephen muttered.

"I don't understand, didn't we free Bella from...you-know-who?" Wybie asked.

"We did, this shouldn't be happening." Trevor said.

"And yet it is, maybe we should take her to...Wait does Halloween Town have a doctor?" Coraline asked.

"Yeah, Doctor Finklestien, he and his wife, Jewel were at Christmas Party remember?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh right, isn't he Sally's 'dad'?" Coraline asked.

"Uh yeah...in a way. But that's a good idea. He's been around Halloween Town for a long time, he might have some insight." Charlotte said and bent down to Bella.

"Listen, I know you're scared, but we are going to figure out what's wrong. So take a breath and let's go." Charlotte said and reached a hand out. Bella took and breath and looked up in slight embarrassment.

"I...I can't walk..." She admitted.

"Psssh, don't worry, we got this." Brianna said then released she was holding her violin.

"Okay, Charlotte's got this." Brianna said and Charlotte carefully picked up Bella in her arms, doing her best to avoid her needles.

"Alright, we'll head to the Doc's, can some of you get Jack and Sally? I have a feeling they would like to know about this." She said.

"I'll go." Trevor said. "Who wants to come with?" He asked. Stephen raised his hand and the two headed two Skellington manor while the others went to the docs.

"Uh...so do we knock or ring the doorbell?" Stephen asked tiredly.

"Um...eh, we only live once." Trevor shrugged and pulled down on the spider causing a scream to echo through the house. A few moments passed and the door opened.

"Stephen, Trevor? What in Halloween are you doing here this late?" Jack asked. Though the two weren't so focused on answering the holiday leader as they were on his pajama's they've only seem him wear it in the movie. But they couldn't take him seriously right now.

"Um...hehehe...ahem, sorry. Uh sorry to wake you...but...um...nope can't to it...Hahahaha!" Trevor burst out laughing and Stephen held in a snicker.

"Sorry, um...something happened with Bella and we figured we should get you and Sally...sorry man, but we've never seem you in your nightwear." Stephen said before laughing. It was at this time when Sally came to the door.

"Wait, what's wrong with Bella?" She asked worriedly.

"Uh, better you see for yourself. Wanna get changed first?" Trevor asked, gaining his composure. Jack nodded and invited them to wait inside as he got dressed.

Meanwhile, the others had made it to the docs house and knocked on the door, no answer after a while. Brianna tried the door but it was locked.

"Aw come on! You'd think he would leave it open incase of emergencies." Brianna groaned.

"Should we break the door down then?" Coraline asked.

"No, that's be irresponsible." Charlotte said and turned to Lock, Shock and Barrel. "Okay, who here knows how to pick a lock?" She asked hopefully.

"Me! Me! I do!" They cheered at once, but before Charlotte could tell in to go, the door opened and Igor peeked out.

"Igor! Good you answered. Is the doctor up?" Brianna asked.

"Master not happy you woke him." Igor warned, but opened the door for them.

"What is going on? This better be important." I rough voice spat and Dr. Finklestein wheeled his way to the edge of the lab.

"Doc, it's me Charlotte. I know it's late, but we really need you." Charlotte then hurried up the ramp and the town doctor saw what happened to Bella.

"Oh my, this is something." He muttered as everyone else came up.

"Can you help her?" Barrel asked.

"Come to my lab and I'll see what I can do." Dr. Finklestein said and rolled his chair towards his lab.

"You mean what we can do dear." A soft voice said calmly. Jewel had woken up as well and saw what happened.

"Oh my, is the poor dear alright?" She asked and went over to Bella, who buried her face in Charlotte's chest in embarrassment.

"She's kinda upset. This all happened suddenly." Brianna said.

"Well let's get to the lab and get to the bottom of this." Jewel said determinedly.

Once they were in the lab, Bella sat in the examination table. The doctor was examining her legs while Jewel looked at her hand from under a magnified glass.

"Well, anything?" Coraline asked. Before Dr. Finklestein could answer the pumpkin king himself burst through the door.

"Doctor, we came as soon as we could." Jack said and was followed by Trevor, Stephen, and Sally, who gasped in horror.

"Oh my goodness...Bella are you alright?" Sally asked and walked over to the young girl.

"Doctor, how did this happen?" Jack asked.

"Well, I think I came to a conclusion. But one thing first, what actually triggered this transformation?" The doctor asked.

"Um...I jumped on her while her back was turned." Lock admitted.

"Then that explains part of it." Dr. Finklestein mused.

"What do you mean 'part of it'?" Wybie asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate. Brianna, come here." Brianna walked over to the doctor and he whispered something in her ear and she got a wide grin on her face.

"Trevor think fast!" She cried and was about to swing her violin though Trevor quickly held up his hands in defense.

"Freeze." Dr. Finkelstein said and the two stopped in place. "Now, when attacked, you react on instinct. I believe that is what triggered Bella to transform." He explained.

"So it was adrenaline?" Trevor asked, lowering his arms and he looked at Brianna. "I think you can lower your weapon." He added.

"Oh...okay." Brianna said and lowered her violin.

"So, can you change her back?" Barrel asked.

"Well, I can't but I believe that in order for Bella to revert to her normal state she must simply relax." Dr. Finklestein said.

"Okay, I've been through a hecka lot of anxiety through tests, exams and what ever the finals are." Charlotte said and went over to Bella.

"Okay breath in for 5 seconds, then breath out for 5 more seconds and repeat." Charlotte instructed and Bella did as she was told and her hands and legs slowly became back to normal.

"There, feel better?" Charlotte asked as she helped Bella down.

"Yeah...much better." Bella looking at her hands. She jumped off of the examination table.

"Great, now can we focus on why this happened? It doesn't make any sense. We freed Bella from the Beldam." Coraline said.

"Also, are you saying that these powers were trying to help defend her?" Stephen asked.

"Well, I believe this might have to do with the bleeding effect." Dr. Finkelstein said thoughtfully.

"Was that a pun?" Trevor muttered, Charlotte whacked him in the head lightly.

"Allow we to explain. When being possessed for a long amount of time, certain powers can go both ways. For instance if you were possessed by a ghost for longer then a month then you could pass through objects, float, or maybe even never get sick again." Dr. Finkelstein explained.

"Okay, with you so far." Brianna said.

"What he's saying is that while the Beldam was possessing Bella, some of her abilities were transferred over to Bella. In this case her shape shifting." Jewel said.

"Right, the Beldam was able to shape-shift into my mother...and probably the other ghost children's mothers too." Coraline recapped.

"So, I can become that thing again?" Everyone turned to Bella, who was staring at everyone at shock. They gave one another glances of uncertainty.

"I knew it, I'm a threat to everyone now." Bella said and hugged herself.

"No Bella, that's not what we were saying." Charlotte insisted, walking over to her.

"Buts it's what your were thinking. I can't control this and having the Beldam's powers is the last thing I wanted. If I stay here I'll just end up hurting others like she did!" Bella cried and ran out of the door.

"Bella wait!" Practically everyone yelled and ran to the door, but when the looked down, Bella was long gone.

"Dang, how fast can she run?" Trevor asked.

"Well she doesn't really need to take a break...since you know..." Brianna muttered.

"Not important. We gotta find her. Jack, you and Sally should get Zero, he can sniff her out. The rest of us will search the graveyard." Charlotte said, and the others nodded in agreement. The ran down the ramp and Charlotte turned around, remembering the three other kids.

"Okay, you three stay here. We don't need four kids running around." Charlotte said.

"What, but we wanna help!" Shock protested.

"Yeah, she's our sister!" Lock added. Jack then came up to them.

"Charlotte's right, we'll find Bella, just stay here please." Jack said and everyone else ran out.

"Ug! This is pointless! We should be out there helping her!" Lock pouted and folding his arms slumping on the ground. Jewel smiled softly and went over to them.

"I'm sure they'll bring Bella back safe and sound. They just don't want you three to go missing too." She explained. Suddenly Barrel perked up.

"Wait, I got an idea! Jewel can you please take up to our tree house? We need to grab something!" Barrel pleaded, tugging at Jewel's arm. She looked concerned for a moment but smiled.

"Alright, lead the way." She said and followed them outside.

Meanwhile, in the Hinterlands of Halloween town, Bella was running. Eyes clouded with tears and no sense of where she was going. She just needed to run away from everyone that she cared about. She finally stopped and sighed. Then noticed she just so happened to be right outside the Beldam's old house.

"Of course I'm here. Of course." She whimpered fell to her knees, bursting into tears. Face in hands, she just cried. Why did this have to happen? She was just getting used to waking up in Halloween town and not under the control of the Beldam. She was happy, but now it just felt like she was cursed.

"Ssh, don't cry dear." A soft voice soothed gently. Bella gasped slightly.

"M-m-mom?" She asked hopefully.

"No sweetie, I'm not your mother." Bella looked up and saw a ghost women. She didn't look like the other ghosts in Halloween town, she almost looked human, except for the fact she was transparent. She was very tall and had long black hair that flowed around her as if something was blowing it softly. She also wore a white dress that covered her legs, though her arms were completely shown.

"Who, who are you?" Bella asked. The women smiled and knelt down to face her.

"I'm a friend, and I'm here to help. Now, why are you crying?" She asked gently and reached out a hand to touch Bella's face, but it just went right through her. Bella gasped and flinched slightly.

"Ooh, sorry, I've never done this before." She admitted then turned back to Bella, waiting for a response to the question.

"It's okay...um...I'm just upset. I just learned I now share the same powers as the one that held me prisoner." Bella said and hugged her knees.

"The Beldam." The ghost women said, this time with a hint of anger and grudge.

"You knew her?" Bella asked, looking up at her mysterious company.

"Yes, long ago back when I was a resident here. The Beldam was known famously for her tricks, but unfortunately she broke one of Halloween town's most important rules. No hurting victims. Everyone was shocked, and not in a good way. Jack had banished her, but it appears that wasn't the end of it." The ghost turned to Bella, who was now in deep thought.

"It still isn't the end. Now that I have her powers I'm a constant reminder of her." Bella said sadly as she stared at her hands.

"Now don't you think for one moment you are anything like the Beldam. You are a kind girl, who would do anything to help her friends, and family. The Beldam was cruel and only cared about staying alive. Don't let what she did weigh you down." The ghost said and Bella still looked down.

"But what if..."

"There is no 'what if', powers or not it's our chicles that's what matter. The Beldam's just made the wrong ones."

Bella took this information in for a moment. One one hand, she had no idea who this was, on the other hand, what she was saying was true. Bella could make her own choices, even after being tricked by the Beldam. She learned for that and would continue doing what she was doing. And that was being with her siblings.

"I think I understand, thank you Miss..." Before Bella could ask for her new friends name a loud rustling was heard. Causing both to jump up in surprise.

"W-what was that?" Bella asked nervously.

"It's one of her old puppets..." The ghost said, glaring at the Beldam's old house. A few of the old beams started to shift slightly and Bella gasped, backing away.

"Oh no...nononononono!" She muttered in fear. The ghost women then turned to her.

"Go, run as fast as you can and find your friends. Hurry!" She urged. Bella was about to but was hesitant.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I have to go young one, just go!" She said and Bella ran off back towards Halloween town as the women started to fade away.

"Jack, my son, find her quickly...please." She whispered and closed her eyes as she vanished. A much darker figure then emerged from the shadows of the Beldam's house. Spotting Bella right away.

"Bella! BEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!" Everyone called as they searched for her.

"Bella where are you?" Charlotte called scanning the cemetery. No sign of her friend. She then looked up at Hemo, who was flying above them.

"Anything?" She asked. Hemo shook his head and started using his echolocation once again.

"She could be anywhere by now...also why are you playing that violin? You think that she's just gonna come running?" Trevor snapped at Brianna who was playing her violin the whole time.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing! So less talking more looking!" Brianna retorted.

"I hope Jack and Sally are having better luck then us." Wybie said as they kept walking, Spiral Hill then came into view. Hemo then started squeaking rabidly.

"What is it?" Coraline asked and Charlotte gasped.

"It's Bella, look!" She pointed and, sure enough, Bella was running to Spiral Hill and seemed to be hiding.

"Wait...what the heck is that!?" Stephen cried and everyone turned to see a figure that was almost as tall as Jack, however he was slumped over and constantly groaning and what could clearly be seen was his black button eyes.

"It's one of the Beldam's puppets." Coraline glared and Brianna's eyes widened.

"Oh heck no, not today, not ever." She cried, and got her violin ready. "I'm going on, whatever you do, don't follow me." Brianna said sternly.

"Wait what are you...?" Charlotte couldn't finish her question because Brianna was already bolting towards Bella and the puppet. Bella noticed that she was coming and moved to her, only to have the puppet grab at her.

"Aaaaaaah!" She screamed again and backed up, hands turning into needles again. Meanwhile Brianna was playing a few notes on her violin and it started to glow.

"VIO-LENCE!" She screamed and used it to whack the puppet and a giant flash was shown. The puppet was thrown back and burst into ash. It all happened so fast, but once it was over a loud rumble was heard and everyone's jaw dropped.

"What. Was. That!?" Trevor asked. No one knew the answer.

"Is everyone alright?" They turned and saw, Jack, Sally and Zero heading towards them.

"Yeah, other then the creep puppet and Brianna having crazy OP powers we're fine." Stephen said and gave a hollow laugh.

"Wait, what? You mean that was her?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, let's get over to her and find out." Charlotte suggested and they walked over to Spiral Hill, where Brianna was taking with Bella, whose hands were back to normal.

"Okay, I think I'm speaking for everyone when asking, what in the name of the seven holidays was THAT!?" Charlotte asked and gestured to Brianna's violin.

"Well, I did say I discovered a new detail about my violin. I just didn't know it would be smashing a puppet." Brianna explained.

"Wait so the soccer field that had a giant crater in the middle was you? Geez..." Trevor muttered, voice trailing off.

"It seems the violin was more powerful than I originally thought." Cat mused and Stephen winced.

"Man, I keep forgetting you can talk." He said.

"Okay enough of that. Bella, are you alright?" Charlotte asked, bending next to her friend.

"Um...yeah, I'm alright. Thank you Brianna." Bella said.

"Aww, anytime girl. We're just glad you're safe." Brianna said.

"Yeah, we know these powers are scary for you, but we'll help you every step of the way." Charlotte promised and Bella smiled.

"Bella!" Everyone turned once more and saw Lock, Shock and Barrel running towards her. Jewel was right behind them.

"Guys, what are doing here?" Bella asked.

"We came to bring you this." Barrel said and handed her something.

"My bear, thank you." Bella said and cuddled her favorite toy.

"Well, this has been fun, but can we please go back to bed...some of us have to get up for school." Trevor groaned.

"Yeah, we really should get back before our parents call the police on us." Coraline said.

"Um...Jack...can I or we..." Bella muttered and Jack bent down to face her.

"Yes Bella?" He asked sweetly.

"Can we stay at your place tonight please?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"Of course let's get going."

Later, when the humans had gone back to bed Jack had set up the couch for Lock, Shock, Barrel and Bella. They each were tucked in and Sally brought them pillows when Bella noticed something on the table.

"Jack, whose that?" She asked and pointed to a picture frame. Jack picked it up and smiled.

"That's me when o was younger. About your age I believe. And those are my parents. Cedric and Willow Skellington." Jack explained and Bella's eyes widened.

Willow was the ghost women.

She gave a soft smile and laid down to get some sleep.

"Thank you." She softly whispered, not knowing the two figures watching her form the window. Holding hands and smiling. Happily.

Author's Note:

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know it's late but it's not midnight yet for me so HA! I win! I was Kim Possible, who were you? If you dressed up, it's cool if you didn't, please leave a review on what you thought!

grimlock987: I don't know who those two are...sorry.

GoddessofTricks: Awww, I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Here's the next one!

DarkSweetHeart1234: It begins indeed...


	3. Chapter 3: Dress Success

Chapter 3: Dress Success

Date: March 14

59 days until the wedding.

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

I made sure to grab my bag and keychain before I walked out of my room and headed to the basement. My brother and Stephen were down there playing Mario Cart and I walked behind them.

"Hey, I'm heading out. Mom left lasagna in the fridge if you need it. Dads working late too." I said and Trevor paused the game.

"Hey!" Stephen huffed.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked.

"Dress fitting. Sally has most of them done and wants to make final adjustments before she works more on her wedding dress. Nows the best time for me to go since mom and dad are both out." I explained as I walked to the closet door.

"Oh, alright then. Wait, is Sally making suits for us?" Trevor asked.

"Uh, I know she's making some for Lock and Barrel, cause they don't have any, but don't you and Stephen have a few nice suits?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wore it recently, it's fine." Stephen said.

"Same here." Trevor added.

"Good, the bride has enough on her hands as it is." I tapped the keychain on the knob, opening a portal.

"I'll be back in about 2 hours, text me if mom and/or dad comes home early." I waved as the two turned back to their game and I walked through the portal. Right in the graveyard.

"And...I'm walking." I sighed and headed towards the gates when I saw a familiar figure.

"Coraline! Hey, wait up!" I called and she turned around and waved to me as I ran over to catch up to her.

"Hi Charlotte, how are you?" Coraline asked.

"I'm good, you ready for the fitting?" I asked as we headed to Skellington manor.

"Yeah, I'm not into may dresses, but this is a special occasion. Is Brianna joining us?" Coraline asked.

"Not yet, she was swamped with homework, and she wanted to practice her violin a little. She'll come later. Bella and Shock should be coming too." I said then noticed that Coraline rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Hey Charlotte, can we talk for a minute?" She asked as we came to the fountain.

"Uh sure, is something wrong?" I asked as we sat down.

"Do you think...Bella thinks, I hate her?" Coraline asked.

"What? Of course not! Why do you think you did something that offended her?" I asked. I was thrown off by this. I thought Bella and Coraline were getting along really well, despite what happened with the Beldam.

"No, not really. But I'm worried that with her new 'powers' she might think that I see her as...well you know..." Coraline explained.

"Oh I see, well I wouldn't think so. You didn't threaten her in anyway when we first met her, and I think she admires you if anything. After all, you tricked the Beldam, saved the three ghost children, and help us defeat Oogie." I explained.

"I guess you're right. I just don't want Bella thinking I don't trust her." Coraline admitted as we stood up.

"No one thinks that. Trust me, now let's go on and have a fun time kicking Jack out of the house." I joked and we had a fun laugh at that. Once we made it to the door I pulled down the spider and a scream blasted at us. I was unfazed but it, but Coraline covered her ears.

"Uh...how can you stand that?" She asked.

"I've heard weirder doorbells." I said simply as the door opened.

"Coraline, Charlotte! Please come in!" Sally said and gestured for us to come inside.

"Hey, Sally. Glad we could make it. Is Jack still here or do you need us to shoo him out?" I asked.

"Oh, he's with the Mayor. They're looking over plans for the rehearsal dinner." Sally explained.

"Well great plan, he's out and we can look over designs." Coraline said, and I took notice to the several sketches Sally had on the couch.

"You've been busy, so shall we get started?" I asked.

"Oh right of course. I'll grab your dresses." Sally said and quickly made her way to the closet and pulled out two large bags labels with our names. Handing us our dresses she smiled.

"Just try them on and we'll see if I need to make a few adjustments." She explained.

"Alright then, let's do this thing." I said and took off my bag, and placed it on the stool by the couch, before I rummaged through it.

I grabbed a ponytail and brush I pulled my hair back before going in a separate room from Coraline to try it on. It was pretty simple, just black and purple. It seemed to fit me just fine, maybe a bit long in the skirt, but nothing high heel shoes couldn't fix. On second thought, I'll see if Sally could fix it.

"Charlotte, everything okay in there?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right out!" I replied and adjusted the dress as I opened the door and saw Coraline already out in her dress.

"What do you think?" Sally asked.

"I think it's a bit long, but other than that it's perfect." I said as I lifted up the skirt slightly.

"Okay, just stand in the stool and I'll put a few pins in so I came hem it." Sally instructed and I shuffled over to the stool. Once I was on a scream echoed through the house.

"Who is it?" Sally asked, coming over to me with a pin cushion.

"It's Bella and Shock!" Bella answered.

"Come in!" Sally said and the two entered.

"Hey guys!" Coraline greeted.

"Hi Coraline, Hi Charlotte, Hi Sally." Bella waved.

"Hi girls, I'll be right with you, just wait over by the couch." Sally gestured to the couch and the two pushed aside some fabric before sitting down. Sally then began pinning my dress up. I did my best to hold still, not wanting to become a human pin cushion, and I remembered something.

"Hey Sally, I know you have a lot on your plate, but do you think you can fix a seam on my sweater? It tore and I don't wanna buy a new one." I asked.

"Of course, if it's just a ripped seam I should be able to fix it very quickly." Sally reassured me. I smiled then noticed Bella was holding a black fabric in her lap and my eyes widened in realization.

"Actually, I think it's handled." I said, and Sally turned to where I was looking and Bella looked up and froze.

"Oh...um, I'm sorry. I noticed it sticking out of your bag, and the tools were here so...I..." Bella stuttered.

"I didn't know you could sew!" Shock gasped and I stepped off the stool and shuffled to the couch and looked at my sweater.

"It's completely fixed, thank you. But, why haven't you said anything?" I asked. Bella then looked to the ground.

"I never sewed in a long time, and since I got back I was always nervous to even hold a needle. But I saw your sweater and I couldn't hold back. I used to love sewing. Especially with my mom. Now, I just feel...weird doing it." Bella admitted and Coraline sat down next to her.

"Hey, I get it. After...that experience, I stayed away from any kind of buttons. Even decorative ones, and a favorite jacket of mine had buttons on it. I wouldn't wear it, or even get close to it. One day, I talked to Wybie about it and he helped me get over my fear. Now I still wear it." Coraline explained.

"She's right, you shouldn't have to feel like you can't sew anymore. You're really good!" Shock smiled and Bella started to smile in return. Sally then knelt down to face Bella.

"Would you like to help me with some of the dresses. You seem to know a lot already, but I could teach you a little more if you'd like." Sally offered.

"I'd like that." Bella replied suddenly a bang was heard and we all froze and a family figure walked out of the closet.

"Party don't start, til the 'vio-lence girl' walks in!" I rolled my eyes as Brianna came into full view.

"Hi Brianna, glad you could make it!" Coraline waved.

"Same here, so what should I do now?" She asked. Sally walked over to her and handed her a bag.

"Here's you dress. You can try it on and let me know if adjustments are needed." She explained.

"Okie Dokie!" My friend beamed and rushed into the changing room. Later once she was in her dress she came out and did a mock runway walk causing us all to laugh.

"Alright, love the dress, fits perfect, and nothing more said." Brianna beamed happily.

"I'm glad. Now I just need to finish the flower girls dresses." Sally said.

"Wait, you finished your wedding dress? Can we see?" I asked hopefully and Sally blushed.

"Oh, are you sure?" She asked.

"As long as Jack doesn't get a peek it's fine. Usually the brides maids are the only ones who see the dress before the wedding." Brianna said, bouncing in one place.

"Alright just give me a minute." She said and took a bag out of the closet and went inside the changing area. Then we heard some voices from outside.

"I'm sorry I for got the file Mayor, but I can't go inside without knocking. If I saw Sally in her dress then she would have had to start over." It was Jack! I started to panic.

"Wait, Jack forgot a file?" Brianna asked as she came up beside me, someone in her normal clothes.

"Yeah, and he's outside too so one of us should...where are you going!?" I cried as Brianna ran out the door.

"Stay back!" She yelled and tackled Jack to the ground. Bella flinched and Shock burst out laughing.

"Brianna!? What are you doing!" Jack gasped and Brianna covered his eye sockets.

"Keeping You away from the house. Sally's trying in her dress! So, where's the file you're looking for?" She asked calmly.

"It should be in the kitchen..." Jack grumbled and Bella grabbed it before running outside.

"Here it is." She said and handed it to Jack. Brianna then got off of him and pushed him out the gate.

"Great thanks for stopping by, have a great day and see you later. Bye bye!" She said quickly and pushed Jack out of the gate and grabbed Bella's hand before running back inside.

"Uh...that was...interesting." I said and Brianna shrugged.

"I do what I do to protect the secret of the dress." Brianna explained and the door clicked as Sally walked out wearing her dress.

"Whoa..." We all chorused staring at our friend.

"Do you like it?" Sally asked, blushing from the attention.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Brianna squealed happily.

"Yeah, I can't believe you made this yourself. A lot of brides would kill for a dress like that." Coraline added.

"I gotta hand it to you Sally, you look like a true queen." I smiled.

Sally's dress was white, like traditionally, but an orange like scarf was tied around the waist and hung down from it. Also her sleeves where puffy, but not so much it looked abnormal. The dress that several stitches that were obvious, showing the Halloween like style.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you all." She said and started to have a few tears come from her eyes.

"Oh no, don't cry then I'm gonna cry and I don't wanna cry yet!" Brianna half laughed and we all hugged Sally happily.

"So...what should we do now?" Shock asked.

"I don't know." Brianna shrugged and Sally thought for a moment.

"How about you and Bella look at the fabric I picked out for your dresses. Now that I finished mine I can focus on getting yours done." Sally suggested and the two nodded before heading to the couch. Sally and I walked over the changing areas to get back in our normal clothes but I stopped her.

"I know you want to help all of us get our outfits for the wedding, but just remember not to push yourself. It's your wedding and we don't need you going bridezilla on us." I explained and Sally gave me a grateful smile.

"Thank you Charlotte. But don't worry, stressing myself is the last thing on my mind." She assured me. I smiled in response and changed back into my clothes.

I walked back into the living room to see Sally showing Bella and Shock the fabric she pulled out and Brianna played some background music on her violin. I sighed, yeah things were peaceful and I was thankful for that.

Cause this was gonna be one heck of a rollercoaster.

Author's Note:

Happy Belated Holiday's! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was really busy with Christmas time. So here's a belated Christmas present!:

Charlotte: *runs in wearing a Santa hat* Hey everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Thanks for sticking with this story for so long.

Angelwings2002 (Me): Yeah, I'm really proud of how this turned out, and more adventures to come.

Charlotte: Am I gonna need more arrows?

Me: No comment...onto the comments!

GoddessofTricks: That's a cool costume!

DarkSweetHeart1234: A strange twist indeed, nice costume!


	4. Chapter 4: Memory Lane

Chapter 4: Memory Lane

(Third Person)

Date: January 6th

13 days after the proposal

Brianna closed the door behind her as she snuck out of her house. Her silver violin in it's case. Normally she wouldn't sneak out like this, but tonight she felt like she had to get some fresh air for a while, something was just keeping her up. Brianna made her way to an old soccer field that wasn't even used for sports anymore.

It was an area that many people hung out in the summer time and often late at night for 'cliche teenage parties'. Charlotte and Brianna often played there when they were much younger. She sighed to herself and took our her violin and begun to play Sally's Song.

Suddenly a wave of energy went through her as she was almost done. It told her she had two choices. Enchant or destroy. Brianna's eyes gleamed and she lifted her violin up and it's spikes appeared.

"VIO-LENCE!" Brianna slammed down her violin and a sonic wave was blasted as crater was now in the field. Brianna stared at the hole, and to her violin.

"That. Was. AWESOME! I DIDN'T THINK I COULD LOVE THIS VIOLIN EVEN MORE BUT I DO NOW!" She squealed and jumped up and down happily then realized that she just caused damage to a field many people hung out at.

"And now its time to make my leave." She muttered and bolted the heck out of there.

She couldn't wait to show the others!

Date: December 22

2 days before proposal.

Charlotte sat on her bed as she typed on her computer. She was helping some of her classmates update the school website when school game around. Trevor was at Stephen's and her parents went to shop for Christmas dinner.

She was adding a few special firework effects when she heard a thump. She paid no mind to it until she heard another one. Slowly shutting her computer Charlotte looked up and frowned.

"Trevor? You home?" She asked and received no answer. But the thumping continued. Charlotte got up from her bed and looked around her room, her back was turned to her closet as she stretched her arms. Then felt something grasp her shoulder and she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and aimed a punch at her 'attacker' but her hand was caught in a skeletal hand.

"Whoa, Charlotte. It's just me." Jack said calmly, but Charlotte was beyond calm.

"What. The. Heck!? Dude, you nearly gave me a heart attack! And I know you don't have one like me, but that it's no excuse. You are so lucky my parents aren't here they would freak out if I let out scream like that!" Charlotte scolded the King.

"I apologize, but I sometimes can't help it. It is my duty after all." Jack said sheepishly. Charlotte gave an annoyed face at him but sighed.

"Apology accepted, but please give me a warning next time you pop over for a visit. Speaking of which, why are you here?" She asked.

"I was hoping you had...well you know..." Jack started and Charlotte's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh...yeah it's right here." Charlotte walked over to her desk and opened a draw. She then pulled out a small ring box and held it out to the pumpkin king.

"Thank you Charlotte, you have no idea how much this means to me." Jack said as he opened the box to see the ring.

"Well it is a symbol of your love for Sally, and you are about to ask her to spend the rest of your afterlife's together until the end of time, so I have a pretty good idea." Charlotte winked playfully, causing Jack's eye sockets to widened in slight embarrassment.

"Ahem...well yes. I'm slightly amazed you were able to get it in a short amount of time." Jack admitted.

"Well, my friend Angela lives not to far away, and her neighbor has a way with jewelry. So I was able to get it very quickly." Charlotte explained.

"She must be a loyal friend." Jack commented.

"Yeah, though lately I feel like something has been bothering her. It might just be me." Charlotte muttered thoughtfully.

"Oh...um, well I'm sure she's fine. Now then, would you please hold on to this until the party? I don't want Sally finding it accidentally." Jack asked, handing the box back to Charlotte.

"No problem. Just promise me you'll, never sneak here like that again." Charlotte smirked taking the box and Jack laughed turning back to the closet and opening the door.

"Don't worry, I'll save it for Halloween." The pumpkin king playfully cackled as he disappeared through her closet and Charlotte put the box away before hopping back on her bed.

Date: October 31

Halloween Night

"RUN SALLY!"

Sally ran in the opposite direction of where her beloved was. She was terrified. Oogie had somehow managed to return and was using several monsters to attack Halloween Town. Several skeletons that were capable of controlling ice and fire were everywhere. Oogie had tried to corner her, but Jack had managed to arrive with a soul robber.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN THIS TIME, JACK!" Oogie laughed as Sally started to run faster. She's never been this terrified before. Sure, going into Oogie's lair was one thing, but she knew the risks then. Now, Oogie had caught them all by surprise.

Sally then stopped running, she was in an alleyway and trapped! She gasped as several skeletons were slowly advancing towards her. Sally backed away into the wall and cried out for help.

"Sally!" She looked over to see Jack and Zero coming towards her. She smiled, but frowned when she saw the skeletons again. Suddenly, Sally felt as she was lifted up from the ground, then she was shot back down at a great speed before blacking out.

When Sally awoke, the first thing she noticed was the aching pain in her head. She then gasped, standing up, and realized that she was no longer in Halloween Town. From the building structure she assumed it was the human world. But how'd she get here?

"Hello? Jack? Zero? Anybody?" Sally called and hoped that someone would hear her. She walked around nervously when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh come on! It's a flipping Saturday!" Sally walked into a huge room filled with tables and noticed a human girl by a way, back towards her. She seem to be a teenager, and had red haired like hers, as well as some bow and arrows.

"Okay, I have my bow and arrows, phone that's fully charged and...I'm at my school on a Saturday." She muttered to herself and Sally git the courage to ask her for help.

"Excuse me, but can you help me?" She asked hopefully and the figure turned around as she answered.

"Sure, what do you..." Her breath shortened when she saw who she was talking to. Sally felt like she should slap herself. Of course this human was scared of her, she was in a human realm.

"Sorry, you must be a little scared of me, I just need help and you're the only one here." She apologized and the girl seemed to shake herself out of a trance.

"Oh, no I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just, I never seen a monster in person." She explained.

"Well I haven't been here before...I'm not even sure how I got here..." Sally said thoughtfully, she couldn't recall what happened, and she really wished she had.

"Well, neither do I. But, thankfully, I know where we are. We'll get back to my house and find a way to get you home...wherever it is." Sally then smiled, at least she made a friend that would help her through all this. Oh wait, they didn't know each other's names.

"Thank you, My name is Sally." She introduced and her new friend smiled.

"Name's Charlotte."

Date: October 1st

30 days until Halloween

She was so CLOSE!

The Beldam was laying down in her web, well what's left of it at least. Now she had no buttons, and was missing a hand. Time was meaningless to her now. It might as well have only been a few days or years. Her web was crumbling around her as she gathered her thoughts for the hundredth time.

Coraline got away.

She took the ghost eyes with her.

Her hand was broken.

The key was gone.

And her web was crumbling.

The Beldam then thought of her last resort, the child that remained. The one Coraline couldn't save, because she didn't know about her. Bella Smith. She was a constant crying inside the Beldam's head.

"No stop!"

"You're hurting them stop!"

"Please, leave them alone!"

"Stop! Stop!"

The Beldam merely smiled at the cries. No one else could hear them, it didn't matter. She took the child so long ago her cries were tuned out now. But she was now the reason Coraline got away, Bella learned from her time inside what was assumed as the Beldam's 'heart'.

She caused the Beldam to hesitate, just by a few seconds. It was enough for Coraline to get away. The girl was to be punished. The Beldam smiled to herself as she felt energy increasing as Bella screamed in pain. The girl would now be dead, not a ghost, but not alive either.

The Beldam sighed once again. Now her enter was barely even at 50% maybe she could build another web, just a bit smaller. Though it would be worthless without a key or a doll to lure a foolish child in.

Her thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a door opening and closing. She immediately lifted her weak body from the bottom of her web.

"Who goes there!?" She hissed, feeling vibrations on her web.

"A friend. I was hoping I'd find you in a new web. It doesn't look like much." A male voice answered, though the Beldam doubted he was a friend.

"What do you want, come to laugh at my failure?" She spat.

"On the contrarily, I'm here because I need an alley, and by the looks of things you need to get back in your feet." The stranger replied.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" The Beldam asked, with less hostility. She then felt the web vibrate again as something was placed in her face.

"Does that help?" The Beldam then realized she could see now. And the one in front of her was not something she expected.

"Who-what are you?" She asked.

"I'm Oogie Boogie, king of bugs! And I'm here to offer you a chance of vengeance against Jack Skellington." Oogie explained and the Beldam's smirked happily.

"Tell me more." She urged.

"I've been sewn back together, and Jack is non the wiser. And no one knows us talking to you now. All I have to do it attack Halloween Town, and of all goes well, you'll be there at the Pumpkin King will be no more." Oogie proposed.

"I can't say I'm not intrigued, but what could you offer me? I'm in a weakened state, and wouldn't be able to help you if I wanted to." The Beldam said. Oogie them smirked.

"I have more to add to the pot." Oogie then showed her several bugs, but they all had button sewed loosely into their eyes.

"Not children's souls, but I can give you as much as you need until we take over the town. The Beldam then smirked happily.

"Well Oogie Boogie, you have got yourself a deal." The Beldam took the bugs souls and climbed up her web and it started to fix itself up. She then opened a small draw and pulled out what looked like an orb and pulled it apart, making one into a brooch and the other back in the draw. She put the brooch on.

"Let's get to work."

Date: Many, many years ago.

Two weeks after the Beldam's banishment.

A lonely house stood on the hill. It was almost sunset and nothing could be heard but a young girls cries. She was all alone. Only a few days ago she was crying out for her parents to wake up. Both had died in their sleep.

They had done everything they could to protect Bella from the strange disease. Now she was all alone. Her neighbors had held a funeral, but all agreed to send her off to an orphanage.

"I don't want to go! You can't make me!" She had screamed at them, tears on her face.

"It's for the best." Was the response she got from everyone.

Someone would be coming soon to pick her up. Bella had barely two hours left before she was taken away from everything she'd ever known. Bella walked around her house, empty and quite. She already backed her bag with as much stuff as it had, now she walked around. Though Bella then tripped over herself and knocked down a mirror, which shattered.

Bella burst into tears once more as she crumpled to the ground. She had nothing left. No family, no friends, nothing. Bella wept her heart out. Wishing that she could feel the loving embrace of her parents once more.

"Poor dear, all alone." Bella gasped and froze in terror.

"W-whose there?" She stuttered.

"Don't be afraid dear. I can't be seen by a human eye, but you can hear me fine. Now what's wrong?" The voice asked. Bella swallowed and knelt in the floor.

"M-my parents are gone. And someone is coming to send me away to an orphanage. I don't wanna go!" Bella cried and tears treated down her face.

"Well I can help you with that. You don't have to go." The voice responded.

"You can?" Bella asked, tears stopped flowing down her face.

"Why of course, you just need to do one tiny thing first." The voice said casually. Bella stood up and sniffled, wiping a her face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Put the buttons over your eyes." The voice was barely a whisper, but Bella then turned to a sewing basket, on a small table, that belonged to her mother.

Suddenly all the thoughts in her head were focused on that an only that. Bella walked to the basket, only thinking about the buttons. She stopped at the basket and reached her hand in a took out two matching black buttons. Voices echoed inside her head as she slowly lifted them up to her eyes.

"Put them over your eyes."

"Over your eyes."

"Put them over."

"Buttons on eyes."

"Put the buttons over your eyes."

Bella the placed them over her eyes and she felt a dark shiver go down her spine.

"Good girl."

Then it happened, some sort of magic pulled the buttons down on her as if they were sewn on and Bella screamed out in pain. She saw nothing but darkness. She was blind and it terrified her. Bella screamed and wailed that she wanted to get them off and yanked hard at the buttons, and stumbled around and was screaming as loud as she could. But the voice just laughed.

Laughed at the next child she took.

The sun set and a women named Annabelle walked over to the house. She was going to take a Bella Smith to an orphanage. She carried a basket of bread and cheese as a snack for the ride down, hopefully she would enjoy them. Annabelle knocked on the door and didn't get a response.

"Bella? It's time to go? Bella?" She called and knocked again only for the door to be opened by the knocking.

"Bella, come on. I know you don't like this, but we will find you a home." Annabelle promised and opened the door all the way only to see Bella on the floor shaking. Her head was down and she was breathing heavily.

"Oh my, Bella are you alright!?" She gasped and walked over to her when Bella's head shot up and she screamed, seeing the button's over her eyes. Bella laughed and darkness smirked around her as she became a horrible monster.

"Bella's gone. It's only the Beldam. Now go before you turn out the same." She called and Annabelle dropped the basket and screamed in terror.

Running to the town, waking everyone up. She could barely manage out words, but once she was done explaining several men walked to the house and saw nothing. No sign of Bella or a monster that Annabella described. They all assumed that someone or something murdered the poor girl and Annabella was in a state of shock.

They all held a symbolic funeral and stayed away from the house for many years. Though there were some that believed Annabella saw a monster and offered food and prayed for Bella's safe return. Their prayers went unheard by the Beldam, who had retreated into a new web, with a new key. She had much planning to do.

No one saw the black female cat on the edge of the woods. Blue eyes piercing at the house before disappearing behind a tree.

Author's Note:

Wait, wait, hold up! Here's a song bonus before a get to the note! Enjoy!

(Third Person)

Bella sighed to herself as she walked to spiral hill. She had just discovered her curse and felt like being alone. Though Hemo had insisted on following her. She took a breath before singing.

Life used to be so simple

It was a world I understood

I had a family who loved me so

And life was pretty good

But now my nightmare rises

From somewhere deep inside of me

Her power overwhelms me

Can I keep this evil from getting free?

If I just stay in the light

I know I'll be free

And I can start to be whole

I can start to be me

But instead I am struggling

With all that I've seen

And my friends

Mustn't see the Beldam in me

The Beldam in me!

They mustn't see the Beldam in me...

Bella crouched down on top of spiral hill, crying in her hands as Hemo looked out onto the stars. A shooting star flew by as Bella continued to cry.

Author's Note:

That song was a parody of 'Midnight in Me' from Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. I changed some of the lyrics and renamed it 'Beldam in Me'. No suing allowed! I mean it!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It isn't what you'd normally expect, but I wanted to get some background on the characters without taking up a chapter.

Side-note: That Cat at the end of that chapter was NOT the Cat from Coraline. It was his mom. So I don't wanna hear anything in the reviews saying 'oh the cat was a boy, you messed up'. I didn't, it was his mom! Ha!

Also please leave a review and of there was an event that happened in the past that I felt out please let me know in a review and I may make another chapter like this. Or not, we'll see. Seriously don't be shy!

DarkSweetHeart1234: Sorry you don't get to see what happens next, but you will next time! Promise!


	5. Chapter 5: School Days

Chapter 5: School Days

Date: March 18

56 days until the wedding.

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

I sighed to myself as I typed on the computer. I was writing yet another book report. On the Life of Pi. Fun...eh. Okay it wasn't that bad, but honestly, I rather be working on Jack and Sally's wedding. This was just a really long paper.

"Hey stranger, fancy seeing you here."

I smiled, knowing full well who that was and, turned to the computer next to me.

"Hey Felix, what's up?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"It's lunch time, I figured you'd be eating, but here you are. Working." He said and I rolled my eyes playfully. I met Felix and his twin sister Madison freshman year, we all joined the computer club together and really hit it off. It was nice to meet people who shared my love for technology.

"For your information, I have a paper I need to write and I want to turn it in by tonight so I can get my teachers comments on it." I explained.

"It's due by the end of the week, you still have 4 days. You don't have to miss out on lunch." Felix said.

"I know, just...have a lot of stuff going on...and...I wanna stay on top of things." I tried to explain, without giving away the fact I was helping plan a wedding for The Pumpkin King and his future queen.

"Aren't you the one whose always saying, 'take some time for yourself, don't get too stressed'?" He asked.

"Um...yeah...and I take breaks! Just...not now..." I said, voice trailing off.

"I think someone needs to take her own advice." Felix joked.

"Ha, Ha. This isn't permanent, it's just for...a while." I explained and continued typing.

"Okay, just don't overdose on coffee." He joked.

"Ah, no food or drinks in the library." I joked back and we laughed. Suddenly my phone chimed and I check it.

'C! PROBLEM! CLOSET! NOW! HURRY!'

It was from Brianna. I stared at it for a moment in slight confusion. I knew that 'C' was me and 'CLOSET' meant the janitor's closet since that it where we meet up in between classes to talk...or pass notes of we are in a hurry. We've been doing that since freshman year, but the rest of the text wasn't clear. I saved my paper and logged off of the computer.

"Sorry, gotta go, Brianna needs help with something." I excuse myself and Felix followed me out.

"No worries, but if you have time, met up with us at lunch. You gotta eat some time." He said and walked towards the cafeteria as I waved and bolted to the closet. Once there I saw Brianna pacing back and forth and she spotted me.

"Where have you been!? I texted you about and problem, the least you can do is let me know you got the message!" Brianna cried and I shushed her.

"Okay, sorry. I was with Felix and in the library, so it took me a while to come down without suspicion. Now, what is it?" I asked. Brianna sighed and opened the janitor's closet.

"See for yourself." She said and I peeked inside and gasped.

"Barrel!? What are you doing here?" I asked staring at the tiny kid in a skeleton costume.

"...it was an accident..." He offered and I arched my eyebrow and he groaned.

"Okay, we were playing around with the keychain and it opened a portal to your school and I fell through and the portal closed, and don't have the keychain so I found Brianna and now I'm here." He explained.

"Barrel, the keychains, aren't toys! There are very powerful, what if this was a strangers house!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry...it won't happen again." He promised.

"Thank you. Now we better get you home before someone sees you." I said.

"Yeah, that's the problem. I don't, have my keychain with me." Brianna explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me to get mine?" I asked.

"Um, cause if your parents saw that info on your phone it would raise questions! There's a reason we don't text about 'you know what'." Brianna explained and I face-palmed.

See, to keep our secret safe from our parents, we never texted about the Halloween or Christmas incident, we only talked about it when face to face. That way our parents don't have suspicions, and also Brianna had a theory that the government is watching our texts.

Long story.

"Right, right. Okay, but we can't both leave to get a keychain. The janitor could come back and he would find Barrel here. We would be faced with too many questions." I said thoughtfully. Brianna then looked up and pointed to across the school.

"How about we do some laundry?" She suggested and pointed to the laundry cart that was filled with the football's team uniforms. I smirked and nodded. Brianna quickly ran to the cart and pushed it over to us.

"Okay, I'll push this to the laundry room, while you grab your keychain from your locker. We'll met up and send Barrel home." I explained and Brianna salutes.

"Aye, aye captain. I'll be quick." She promised and rushed off as I lifted Barrel into the laundry bin and he covered himself in the dirty clothes. I then started rolling the cart towards the laundry room, which was on the other side of the school. Once we were there I tried to unlock the door, but it was locked.

"Guess we have to wait until Brianna comes to get you home, and put the laundry away." I sighed and the door suddenly became a portal and Brianna stepped out.

"You called?" She asked as the portal turned back into a door.

"Brianna! You shouldn't used the key chain like that! Someone could have seen you!" I scolded.

"Pfft, no one saw me. Besides, I didn't want the teacher to be weirded out that I went to my locker just to grab a key chain." She explained.

"Um...can I get out now?" Barrel asked, peeking from under the laundry.

"Oh yeah, sure." I said and lifted him out as Brianna tapped her keychain on the knob and Halloween Town was on the other side of the door.

"Thanks again guys!" Barrel waved and ran into the portal and we sighed in relief.

"Well, that was a close one." I said and Brianna giggled.

"Yeah, let's be thankful that nothing else happened." She said and we pushed the cart in the laundry room and the bell rang.

"Crap, we still have another class!" Brianna whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go. Can't be late now." I said and ran off with Brianna close behind.

(Third Person)

Coraline sighed to herself as the teacher contained with his lecture. It was long and boring. Nothing new here. She tapped her pencil impatiently and glanced at the clock. It was nearly 12:00 o'clock, nearly lunch.

She then saw a figure in the window. It seemed to be staring at her, though a shadow was cover it's face. It then quickly walked away from the window and Coraline glared for a moment, to try and get a better look at who it was. The bell rang and she was shook out of the trance and gathered her stuff.

"Hey Jonsey, ready for lunch?" Wybie asked and Coraline shushed him.

"Ssh! Somethings up. I'm not sure what, but I intend to find out." She said and dragged him down the hallway. They looked around for a minute and Coraline saw something creep around the corner. She and Wybie snuck to the corner and turned.

"Aha!" Coraline exclaimed and the figure gasped and stumbled back and fell into the wall.

"Bella?" Coraline and Wybie gasped as they helped her up.

"Hi guys." She said meekly.

"What are you doing her?" Coraline asked.

"It's a long story, but my siblings and I were playing around with the key chain and next thing I know I'm here. I figured it was your school, but I had to be sure. Then I saw you two in your classroom." Bella explained the Coraline realized Bella was wearing a school uniform.

"Uh, where'd you get that?" Wybie asked before she could and Bella looked down at her clothes.

"Oh...I ended up in the laundry room and figured this was the best way I would fit in with everyone. Though considering how I appear as a ten year old that isn't that efficient." Bella said as the sleeves of the jacket rolled down her arms and she pushed them back up.

"Okay, back to the situation. We have to get her out of here before to many questions come up." Coraline said.

"Right, let's get to one of our lockers. We can use our keychains to get her home." Wybie added. Coraline nodded in agreement and took Bella's hand.

"Let's go before..."

"Ms. Jones and Mr. Lovat! Why are you not at lunch?"

"...Vice Principal Miller notices...RUN!" Coraline exclaimed as they ran down the hall followed by footsteps and turned a corner before hiding in the nearest room and quietly waited for the Vice Principles's footsteps to pass.

"You think he's gone?" Wybie whispered.

"Ssh! I don't know! Be quiet!" Coraline whispered yelled. Bella pressed her ear against the door and opened it.

"He's gone." She said simply and walked out. Coraline and Wybie looked at each other before running after her.

"Wait, how'd you know that?" Wybie asked and Bella looked up at him.

"In Halloween Town, you have to know how to sneak up on others and not be seen. That also means knowing where they are. Hiding in closets was one of the first lessons Jack taught me. I had to listen for when the footsteps were gone or of the victims back as turned." Bella explained as the walked down the halls.

"That's actually kinda cool, a little creepy, but cool." Wybie said and Coraline nudged him.

"Okay, let's just get her home." She said and stopped at her locker before opening it and taking out her keychain. It jingle slightly and Coraline closed her locker, and checked to make sure no one was watching, before tapping the keychain and it faded to the graveyard of Halloween Town.

"Phew, I didn't know of it would work on lockers or not." Coraline sighed and Bella smiled.

"Thank you again. I'm sorry for the trouble." Bella apologized.

"No problem, this is the most interesting thing that's happened all day." Coraline jokes and Bella laughed.

"Well I better get going. My sibling will worry if I'm not back soon." Bella said and stepped through the locker and realized she was still wearing the uniform.

"Oh, do you need this back?" She asked. Coraline shook her head.

"Nah, the schools got a million of them, they can stand to lose one." Coraline replied. Bella looked at the outfit and smiled.

"Thank you. Well, I'll see you all soon." Bella said and walked towards her home as the portal faded.

"Well, we better get to lunch." Wybie said and Coraline nodded in agreement.

"Yep, last one there gets the pudding cup!" She laughed and rushed down the hall.

"Hey, no fair Jonesy!"

Later that night, all was quiet in the high school where Charlotte and Brianna went to. It was too quiet. Suddenly a figure steps through a door way, all covered in a black outfit and made its way to the computers. It logged on and pulled up camera footage of earlier that day.

Several of the images showed Brianna and Charlotte helping Barrel get home, including Brianna using her keychain to get to the laundry room. The figure selected the footage, and pressed a certain button on the keyboard. A loading sign was seen and the words 'footage deleted' was seen.

The figure then selected the footage of the camera in the main office and typed something casing the camera to be disabled. The figure turned and saw that the camera's light was no longer blinking and nodded satisfied. It then turned off the computer and sighed.

"There, now no one will know."

The figure then took out a keychain with a bat hanging from it and used it to exit the office. Reassured that the secret of the holidays was safe.

And hopefully it will stay that way.

Author's Note:

Hey ya! Sorry it's been so long, I've been having writers block with this story. Don't worry, it's not bad, just...eh, it's writers block. I wanted to do this chapter for a while since there was some insight on Charlotte's and Brianna's school life. Hope you liked Felix cause you will see more of him. ;)

Anyway, Happy St. Patrick's Day! Funny thing is, this chapter takes place, after St. Patrick's Day so I was going to post it tomorrow, but I figured you guys have waited long enough.

Also, please, please, please, leave a review! They help me get motivated to work on this story, and I really do appreciate them, they mean so much to me! Have a lucky, and green filled day!

Ps. Let me know if any of you know what 'Life of Pi' is about!


	6. Chapter 6: Adding to the Circle

Chapter 6: Adding to the Circle

Date: March 30th

46 Days until the wedding

(Third Person)

"Uuuuuuuughhhhhhh, where are they? It's been 30 minutes!" Brianna groaned into the couch pillow of Skellington manor.

"Complaining isn't making them get here faster." Charlotte said in a sing song voice. She was sitting on the other side of the couch and reading a book of poetry that she found on Jack's shelf.

"We have work to do! The wedding is in less then two months, and we haven't even picked out a cake flavor. The CAKE FLAVOR! I don't care if it is different layers with different flavor, but we gotta make a decision, and fast!" Brianna said, sitting up on the couch.

"Brianna, please relax. I'm sure Coraline and Wybie will be here. Perhaps something came up last minute." Jack offered as he flipped through some of the plans Brianna had brought over.

"I guess you're right, but I feel like they would have said something." Brianna sighed.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better, I'll go check on them myself." Charlotte sighed and took out her keychain before she used Jack's front door to leave.

"So, I guess we just wait then?" Trevor offered and Stephen shrugged.

"Nothing else we can do."

Once she passed through the portal, Charlotte noticed that it was incredibly dark. She blinked a few times and couldn't seem to adjust to the darkness so she took out her phone and used it as a flashlight.

"Where am I?" She wondered and noticed she was surrounded by multiple boxes and clothes hanging above her.

"Oh...it's a closet. Lovely." She muttered. Charlotte sighed and shuffled towards the door and was about to unlock it when she heard something.

"Thank you again for helping me clear out my closet. I have much more room now." A women's voice spoke causing Charlotte to gasp and drop her keychain. She quickly covered her mouth to keep from giving herself away and bent down to look for it.

"No problem Mrs. Lovat. Glad we could help." It was Coraline! Charlotte then peered through the keyhole seeing Coraline, Wybie and Mrs. Lovat in what looked like a bedroom.

'Are you kidding me!? Out of all the places I end up, it's Wybie's Grandmothers bedroom!?' Charlotte thought to herself and turned off her phone flashlight.

"Well, there's nothing else that needs to be moved down stairs. I'm sure you two have homework to do." Mrs. Lovat said and Coraline's eyes widened.

"Oh no...Wybie we're late!" She screeched then clamped her mouth shut. Charlotte flinched slightly and attempted to stand up, but her foot caught on something and she tripped, falling forward, causing the door to open and her to fall out.

"Charlotte!" Coraline and Wybie cried and ran over to their friend and helped her up.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Wybie asked as Charlotte adjusted herself.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She assured them.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Lovat demanded. Everyone turned to her in fear and looked at one another with questioning looks. Coraline shrugged nervously, Wybie scratched the back of his neck, and Charlotte let out a sigh.

"It's okay guys, she knows. There's no going back." She assured them and walked over to Mrs. Lovat and held out her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Lovat, my name is Charlotte Douglas. And...I'm from another world." Charlotte introduced and Mrs. Lovat then shook her hand.

"Please, continue."

Charlotte then explained everything, along with Coraline and Wybie. The Seven Holidays, Oogie Boogie, the Beldam, Bella. Everything. Mrs. Lovat didn't interrupt them and only listened carefully with her arms folded.

"And...yeah that's about it. Again, I'm so sorry for barging in here like this, still not fully used to this keychain." Charlotte finished.

"Well, you two have certainly been up to a lot these past few months." Mrs. Lovat said to Coraline and Wybie.

"You have no idea...so what happens now?" Coraline asked. Charlotte thought for a moment.

"Um, Mrs. Lovat, I sort of promised to bring Coraline and Wybie to Halloween Town for the wedding planning. If you'd like, maybe you could join us." Charlotte suggested and Mrs. Lovat's eyes widened, but she smiled fondly.

"I'd be honored."

"...waiting...waiting...waiting...OKAY! That's it, I'm gonna check on them!" Brianna exclaimed, sitting upside down on the couch and attempting to sit up as Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Bell watched her and couldn't help but giggle.

"I got it, I got it!" Brianna said and managed to get herself right side up and jumped off the couch.

"Tada...and I'm out." Brianna was about to leave when a screamed echoed through the house.

"I got it!" Brianna cried and opened the door.

"Oh hey, Charlotte, Coraline, Wybie, Mrs. Lovat...MRS. LOVAT!?" Brianna gasped and everyone turned to see that, sure enough, Mrs, Lovat was standing in the door way along with their other friends.

"Everyone, this is Mrs. Lovat." Charlotte introduced and Jack finally stood up and walked over, offering his hand.

"Hello Mrs. Lovat, please to meet you. I'm Jack Skellington. Your grandson, Wybie, told us much about you." He introduced and Mrs. Lovat shook his hand, with zero hesitation.

"Please to meet you as well. I've already heard so much about you from the others." She said and Sally walked over and Jack wrapped an arm around her.

"This is my lovely fiancée Sally." He introduced, causing Sally to blush.

"Would you like to come in?" She offered and Mrs. Lovat nodded and everyone walked in.

"So...how did this happen?" Brianna asked.

"I accidentally walked into her closet." Charlotte deadpanned and Lock burst out laughing.

"How did you end up there!?" He asked between giggles, only to be shushed by Shock.

"Truth be told I don't know, I'm usually pretty good with these things." Charlotte said, holding up her keychain thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, I wonder if there's some mysterious force that is working it because everything if supposed to happen for a reason." Brianna said thoughtfully and everyone sat there for a moment and Bella broke the silence.

"She actually might have a point, she did get her violin when she most needed it." She pointed out and everyone sat in thought for a moment and Charlotte stood up.

"I think that's a mystery for another day, we should really get back to the wedding." She urged and everyone started nodding in agreement and Brianna passed out the binders and Sally offered everyone some tea. Later, everyone had a cup by them and was looking over everything.

"Hmmmm, you've already seem to be on top of things here." Mrs. Lovat commented and Charlotte nodded.

"Yep, Jack and Sally already sent out invitations, dresses are all done, we got the dinner menu set up. Just need to work out a few things." She said, counting on her fingers and Coraline flipped through the binder she was holding

"Huh, Brianna, why does the bachelorette party is 'Top Secret'?" Coraline asked and showed her the page she was on. Brianna blinked as she looked at the page as if remembering why she put that.

"Oh! Yeah, that event is meant to stay on the 'hush hush'. I didn't want Sally to know anything about it other then the fact it's on the first weekend of May." Brianna explained.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Coraline said, turning back to the binder.

"Speaking of which, is Trevor gonna plan the bachelor party?" Wybie asked and Charlotte's eyes went wide as she turned to her brother.

"Uh...sort of. I did plan on having the guys over as the girls went...out." Trevor explained and saw his sister's horror. He whispered something in her ear that seemed to calm her down and she went back to work.

"That sounds wonderful Trevor. I look forward to it." Jack said sincerely and he smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." He said and Bella glanced up at Mrs. Lovat, who smiled back at her.

"I know about what happened. I don't hold a grudge against you. Remember that." She assured Bella and placed a hand over hers. Bella smiled thankfully and Charlotte looked over at everyone.

It seemed to good to be true. Everyone was happy and getting along so well. She smiled to herself and took her last sip of tea and placed the cup back on the table and settled into her chair.

Their circle, just got a little bigger.

Author's Note:

Whew! That took forever and I am so sorry! I've been really busy with the last couple days of school!

That's right, IT'S SUMMER! Haha! I hope to get a little more writing in, but truth be told I'm kinda losing a little motivation for this story. I haven't gotten any reviews from you guys! I really would like to know what you guys think! It means a whole lot to me!

Anyway, Happy Early Father's Day! Since I won't be able to post anything tomorrow. Since I'll be a bit busy with my family. Hope you all have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7: The Mystery of the Rings

Chapter 7: The Mystery of the Rings

Date: April 25

20 days until the wedding

(Brianna's P.O.V)

Nothing like playing your magical violin after a long day of school. Both my parents were currently still at work and I was using this alone time to practice violin as loud as I could. I played a bit of classical music but I did happen to play some theme songs of t.v shows a liked. Gravity Falls, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Miraculous Ladybug, and My Little Pony, just to name a few.

It was nice and quiet, besides my music, and I was having a nice time. Ever since I discovered my violin's powers, I've been able to play it more and more without having to look at the actual sheet music. It's been really cool so far! Now I'm just enjoying some peace and...

*CRASH*

"WHAT THE HAY!?"

I quickly looked around and prepared my violin to swing when I notice that Charlotte was coming out of the food pantry with her foot stuck in a bucket. I held in a laugh and hosted my violin over my shoulder before walking over.

"Hey C. What's up?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Hemo came earlier. Shock asked for me and you to come to Halloween Town. Funny thing, she only asked for you and me." She explained as she took the bucket off of her foot.

"Also what is with my keychain and closets! This isn't the first time and it's very annoying!" She huffed.

"To be fair, that's a pantry." I commented pointing at said pantry. Charlotte looked like she was going to yell again, but took a breath.

"You know what, never mind. We gotta get to Halloween Town and see what's going on." Charlotte said, and I nodded.

"Yeah let me get my shoes. Last time I went in barefoot I nearly stepped on scorpions. Not fun." I grimaced at the memory and ran upstairs to get my shoes, violin in hand and Charlotte following me. Once I was ready I used my keychain to go to Halloween Town and we made it to the Trick-or-Treaters tree house. For some reason, it was in their weapons room.

"We are double dead when Jack finds out!" Lock suddenly screamed. Catching us off guard.

"Huh?" Charlotte and I questioned, giving each other confused looks.

"Well you were the last one to see them! It's all your fault!" Barrel added.

"Pointing fingers isn't helping. I'm sure they are around here somewhere." Bella said calmly and that's when we made ourselves known.

"Uh, everything okay?" Charlotte asked cautiously. The four kids stared at us and Lock turn to glared at Shock.

"You sent Hemo to get them!?" He exclaimed in disbelief and anger.

"I had to! Someone had to help us!" Shock retorted.

"Hey! Get it together!" Charlotte yelled, clapping her hands loudly, silencing the kids and chased them to clamp their mouth shut and looked to the ground.

"Thank you, now please tell us, slowly, what is going on." Charlotte urged and Bella sighed.

"I...er...we...uh..." Seeing that she was struggling with her words, Barrel took over.

"WE LOST THE WEDDING RINGS!"

"What!?" Charlotte and I gasped.

"It's Lock's fault!" Shock cried and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"NO IT'S NOT! I barely touched them!" Lock protested and the four started yelling at one another and I turned to Charlotte, who looked at me concerned. Yeah, losing the wedding rings wasn't the best thing to do, but we needed more information, stat.

"HEY! YELLING AND POINTING FINGERS ISN'T HELPING!" I yelled and the room went quiet.

"Thank you, now then, please explain everything...clearly." I said in the calmest voice I could muster, though judging by the looks I was getting from everyone, it was probably scaring them.

Worth it.

"Well, we woke up this morning and I went to check in the rings as always, but they weren't there! We've been looking everywhere, but they've just...vanished!" Shock explained.

"...hmmm, okay. First things first, where was the last place you saw them?" Charlotte asked.

"Last night. We made sure that they were in the chest, then when we looked today, they were gone! We've spent all day looking for them!" Bella explained and started breathing heavily.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, it's gonna be fine." Charlotte immediately placed her hands in Bella's shoulders in attempt to calm her down.

"No...nononononono! We can't have lost the rings! They're important for Jack and Sally!" Bella cried and suddenly her fingers started to become metal as she clutched her head.

"Hey hey, ssh...take a deep breath in, like we talked about." Charlotte spoke calmly and Bella inhaled deeply and held it in for a moment before exhaling and her hands slowly returned to normal.

"Okay, the rings are around here somewhere, let's have a look at the chest." Charlotte said and Barrel ran over a a decent size chest and brought it over to Charlotte, who opened it.

"Hmmm, it doesn't look like these rings could have fallen out." She said and I peered over her shoulder and noticed the two slots that would have the rings for Jack and Sally when they were to be wed. Pretty simple chest, though something was bugging me about it.

"Okay, so where do you think they could have gone?" I asked. Charlotte shrugged, but hummed thoughtfully.

"They didn't take them out of the chest, so...I'm at a loss...this is a huge treehouse and if they did fall out, they are two tiny rings, so I don't know where to start." She explained. Suddenly it clicked.

"Wait, say that again." I said.

"Uh...big treehouse, small rings?" Charlotte repeated.

"That's it!" I exclaimed happily.

"Uh, what?" Charlotte asked.

"That's what was bothering me about the chest, it's huge! The rings are small! Let me see the chest again!" I urged and Shock handed it to me. I opened the lid and lifted the velvet felt out of the chest and smiled.

"I present, the rings." I said, showing them to the others.

"Phew, we didn't lose them." Barrel sighed in relief. Charlotte then took the felt from my hands and examined it.

"The holes the rings were supposed to be in must have expanded and caused the rings to fall through." She said.

"And the box was the last place you would think to look, cause they thought they were misplaced." I added.

"We're sorry we freaked you out like that..." Shock apologized.

"Hey, no sweat. You did the right thing, asking for help. Here, we'll put the rings in a smaller box, that way it will be easier to find the rings if they get displaced. Okay?" Charlotte suggested and the four nodded. I smiled and we decided that it would be best if we cleaned up.

While we where cleaning I heard Bella humming a families tune to herself as she swept up broken candy pieces. I knew I heard it before and picked up my violin and started playing along with her hums. Bella didn't seem to notice at first, she seemed to be focusing on the song as she swept. Charlotte however, noticed me playing and I could tell she wanted to sing along.

So I encouraged her, and she did.

(Charlotte)

Lavender's blue, dilly dilly

Lavender's green

When I am king, dilly dilly

You shall be queen

At this point Bella seemed to realize that's he was heard, but she actually smiled happily and started to join us.

(Bella and Charlotte)

Call up your men, dilly, dilly

Set them to work

Some to the plow, dilly dilly

Some to the cart

Some to make hay, dilly dilly

Some to cut corn

While you and I, dilly dilly

Keep ourselves warm

Lavender's green, dilly dilly

Lavender's blue

If you love me, dilly dilly

I will love you

Once they finished Bella gave a small smile. That has got to be the most sincere smile I've seen her do.

"I didn't know you knew Lavender's Blue." Charlotte said.

"Oh, is that the song she's been humming?" Barrel asked.

"My mom used to sing it to me...I guess I never forgot it." Bella admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you still sing it. It's a sweet song." Charlotte said and I nodded in agreement before checking my phone.

"Hey C, we should head back home before our parental units realize we're gone." I suggested and Charlotte nodded. We bid our goodbyes and went home.

Cause we had to rest for what waited ahead.

Author's Note:

HAPPY HALLOWEEN, I know it's late, but it's still Halloween. Also I'm REALLY sorry for not updating this story for a while. I've been having writers block for a while with this story.

So I hope to get this story back on track after this chapter. I know it isn't the best, but I wanted to do something for tonight.

As always, please leave a review! I want to know what you guys think of this so far! I love getting reviews!

Omar Garcia Jr: Thanks so much for your reviews! They all meant so much to me!


	8. Chapter 8: Bachelorette Party: Part 1

Chapter 8: Bachelorette Party: Part 1

Date: May 1st

2 Weeks Until the Wedding

(Third Person)

Charlotte was brushing her hair in front of her mirror and was humming 'What's This?' to herself. She was really excited for tonight. She and Brianna have been planing this day since before Jack even proposed to Sally.

Sally's Bachelorette Party.

They were having it a little early because they was too much to do on the night before the wedding. That way they could have fun without stressing over the last minute details. Now it was today, and Sally had no idea what she and Brianna were planning. It was going to be a fun night, that was for certain. And it just so happens that her parents were out of town for a couple days, so it was perfect! Finishing the touches on her hair, Charlotte grabbed her purse and keychain before heading down to the basement. She saw Trevor and Stephen in their usual spots, playing SMASH and by the looks of things they had just started.

"Hey guys, I'm heading to Halloween Town, for Sally's Bachelorette party." Charlotte announced.

"Sounds good! Hey, you aren't going to be coming back here are you?" Trevor asked, eyes focused on the screen.

"No, Brianna and I wanted to take Sally somewhere special. Why?" Charlotte asked and Stephen quickly used Falco to take down Mario before answering.

"Trevor and I are planning on staying here for Jack's Bachelor Party, since we aren't of legal age, we figured we'd show Jack how people in our era have a good time." He explained and Charlotte raised and eyebrow in slight concern before sighing.

"Okay, I'm thankful that you aren't sneaking out to lie about your age to a bar tender, or to Mexico, but don't get too cocky about winning. Tonight's about celebration. Not beating your high score." Charlotte warned and Trevor smirked.

"Don't worry sis, we got this under control, and we hid the movie in your dresser, so there's no way anything will go wrong." Trevor assured his sister.

"Okay, have fun!" Charlotte waved and used her keychain to leave to Halloween Town. Once she arrived and familiar ghost pup greeted her with a few licks on her cheek.

"Aww, hello to you too Zero, am I the first one?" She asked.

"Nope! You're the last one!" Brianna rushed over to her friend and squealed happily while Coraline following behind. "Best night ever!"

"So, what's the plan exactly? You two have been secretive this whole time! The suspense is killing me! At least Wybie knew what the boys were doing!" Coraline fake complained and Charlotte laughed before noticing the case on Brianna's back.

"Seriously? You brought your violin?" She questioned and Brianna shrugged.

"It goes with my outfit, and it's not my fault I don't trust myself to leave it at my place unsupervised." Brianna said simply.

"Doesn't that mean..." Coraline was then cut off by Charlotte

"Let's not think so hard about it." She said and turned to Brianna. "We'll go get the bride to be, you get our other guests and meet us at the witches shop!" Charlotte grabbed Coraline's hand and dragged her towards Skellington manor as Brianna rushed off in the opposite direction. Charlotte quickly ran up the stairs with Coraline close behind and knocked on the door excitedly. It wasn't long before Sally opened the door and smiled brightly upon seeing two of her friends.

"Oh, Charlotte, Coraline hello!" Sally greeted and Charlotte gave an equally happy grin.

"Whose ready for one of the best nights ever?" Charlotte asked eagerly.

"I guess, that's me!" Sally smiled and Charlotte laughed.

"Speaking of which, does Jack know you're leaving?" She asked and the Pumpkin king himself walked to the doorway.

"I assure you Charlotte, I'm fully aware that Sally is leaving, but I must say I'm curious to what you and Brianna have planned for this evening." Jack said and gave an intrigued look and Charlotte smirked.

"Sorry dude, but I ain't budging. Brianna would go berserk if I spoiled the surprise. Besides, she can tell you about it later, and you can tell her about you bachelor party that is being hosted by my brother." She winked and Jack laughed.

"I guess I have no choose then." He said and gave Sally a hug before kissing her gently on her forehead.

"Until late tonight, my sweet Sally." He purred happily and Sally giggled.

"See you then, my dearest Jack." She replied and Charlotte gave a tug on Sally's arm.

"Okay, lets go now before you two waste an hour flirting." She joked and the three walked down the steps and Sally waved goodbye to Jack before they excited the gates.

"So, why are we going to the witches shop?" Coraline asked as the walked through town.

"Brianna had asked them about something a few weeks ago, when we were finalizing the plans, and let's just say that without their help, we'd be planning a whole different celebration." Charlotte vaguely explained as they entered the shop to see Brianna, Jewel, Shock, Bella and the two witches, Helgamine and Zeldaborne, who were stirring a brew in their cauldron. Brianna noticed Charlotte coming in and smirked.

"Double, double, toil and trouble." She changed and Charlotte winked right back at her.

"Fire burn and cauldron bubble." She finished and the two laughed.

"Oh, I didn't know you two read Shakespeare." Sally piped up excitedly and Brianna laughed.

"Not by choice, we read them for school, but I'll admit that I was interested in the ones we read. Though did all of the, have to be a tragedy!?" She exclaimed in frustration and Charlotte rolled her eyes playfully.

"Macbeth was one of my favorites, I enjoyed the mysterious part of it, Brianna over here is into Romeo and Juilet." She gestured to her friend and Brianna did a playful bow.

"Guilty as charged, what about you Sally? You have a favorite?" She asked and Sally shook her head.

"Jack and I have read a few of his plays, but we haven't gotten to all of them yet." She explained and Brianna gave an understanding nod.

"Uh, as much as I enjoy this, can someone please explain what this potion is?" Coraline asked and gestured both her arms to the cauldron.

"Certainly dear." Helgamine said and took the spoon out and switching it for a ladle.

"My sister and I created this brew a long time ago, but we hardly use it anymore. It's a transformation potion." Helgamine then scooped out some and gave it a quick sniff.

"Ahh it's ready for the final ingredients." She said and Zeldaborne hurried over to Charlotte and Brianna, who each bent down and allowed her to pluck a hair from their heads. She then threw them into the cauldron and the brew turned from purple to yellow.

"It is done sister." Zeldaborne reported and everyone stared at the potion with curiosity.

"As interesting as this is, why does it have to do with us?" Jewel asked and Charlotte smiled happily.

"Ladies, our Bachelorette Party is taking place...in our world!" Charlotte revealed and Sally gasped.

"We're going to your world?" She asked and Brianna wrapped Sally in a one armed hug and reached her other hand out.

"You got that right, we're gonna show you ladies a great time, but since we couldn't bring 4 monsters to the human realm without it being Halloween, we asked these two of they had something for that." Brianna explained.

"And we did, this brew will allow the four of you to look like regular humans. And thanks to Charlotte's and Brianna's hair, you'll look more related to them." Helgamine added.

"The cover story is that Sally is my cousin, Jewel is your mom, Brianna's my close friend, and Shock and Bella are her little sisters while Coraline is their cousin." Charlotte explained.

"Okay, sounds easy enough, but should Shock change her name, no offense but the name 'Shock' isn't exactly a common human name." Coraline commented.

"Neither is Coraline." Shock retorted, but stopped to think for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"We've thought of that, how does the name Sarah sound? Just for when we have to introduce you to other people." Brianna asked and Shock thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I can live with that." She said and Bella turned to the potion.

"So, how does it work?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked, now you'll each have to drink the whole bottle we give you." Helgamine explained as she began pouring the potion into four equal bottles.

"The spell is made to last as long as the moon is out. So, if the moon is within the night sky, you'll appear human to everyone around you." Zeldaborne added.

"But be warned, you'll only look human, these are much like costumes, very good costumes. If Sally's arm were to get loose, or if Jewel's head were to open, it could expose you all, so be careful. And another thing, this will not change your clothes either." Helgamine finished.

"Okay, I think I understand." Sally nodded and Brianna then pulled out a gift bag before handing it to Sally.

"A little something to help you fit in." She winked and Sally quickly opened it to reveal a royal blue dress. Sally gasped and felt the fabric happily.

"Oh it's beautiful, thank you!" Sally quickly gave Brianna a hug, who returned it.

"Aw, your welcome. It was too big for me, and I figured you'd like it. Now put it on and let's get this show on the road!" Brianna cheered and Sally nodded before going into the back of the shop and once she emerged everyone gasped happily.

"You look amazing Sally!" Charlotte complimented and the two witches then handed the potion to the four monsters, who stared at it.

"Are you sure this is safe for me?" Bella suddenly asked. "I did used to be human..."

"Oh don't worry, this doesn't change anything about you expect your appearance. You'll simply look less pale then you do now." Zelda assured her and Bella nodded.

"Oh...okay." She then downed the potion along with Shock, Jewel and Sally. A puff of smoke appeared around them and once it cleared the three humans gasped.

Sally had a peach like skin and lovely brown eyes with long lashes. She was still just as tall and her hair was the same of course, but she looked completely human. Brianna's eyes widened in amazement.

"Looking good!" She smiled and held up a hand mirror for Sally to look at, who flinched slightly at her new appearance before taking the mirror.

"I...I can't believe it." Sally said, touching her face gently.

"Yes I just say that this is most impressive." Jewel commented. She was very similar to Sally in appearance, but she had much longer blond hair, which she kept on feeling.

"I don't think I'll get used to this much hair." She said and Brianna reached in her pocket and grabbed a smaller bag and pulled out a few hair ties and bobby pins.

"Hang on, I've done this plenty of times with Charlotte's hair, now I can finally do it with hair that won't wrap around my hand every 5 seconds." She joked as she pulled her hair back and managed to get her hair in a bun.

"Haha, very funny." Charlotte rolled her eyes playfully and turned to Shock and Bella.

Shock now looked like a normal human and had much more hair on her head. She was still short, but her hair was flowing down on her back. It was clear she had the most dramatic change due her face appearing more human like. As for Bella, she had less of a change done to her, she seemed less pale, and that was about it. Bella looked down at her hands and was silent a moment.

"I don't feel that different." She murmured softly.

"That's normal, like we said, the potion changes your appearance, not who you are." Helgamine reminded them and Bella nodded softly.

"So, are we gonna take this show on the road? The nights still young!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Yes, finally! Let's go!" Coraline urged and Brianna took out her keychain and jingled it.

"Then let's celebrate!" Brianna cheered and tapped the doorknob. "Follow me!"

Charlotte turned to the witches and waved goodbye to them before leaving. "Thanks again for your help!"

"Don't mention it, after what you did to save our town, this was nothing." Zeldaborne replies and Charlotte gave a small blush and followed after Sally, being the last one exiting the portal before it closed. Now, the group was in an alleyway of some sort.

"Where are we?" Sally asked, looking around.

"Between buildings, didn't want us attracting attention." Brianna explained and lead the group out of the alleyway and they all gasped.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Shock asked. There was a beach and a board walk with several shops and stores along with a giant ferris wheel in the distance all lit up. She's never seen anything like it. Brianna smirked at everyone's awe and cleared her throat.

"Ladies, welcome to, Ocean City!"

Author's Note:

*holding up Captain America's Shield* Okay! I know I haven't posted in a while, but let me explain! I haven't been getting as motivated for this story as I would like to, and it's hard. This is probably one of my least popular stories and it's a bit sad for me since I love the characters Charlotte and Brianna so much! There's also my other stories I'm working in also, I love writing them too, but I don't wanna neglect this story. Also school takes up my time and it sucks!

Originally I wasn't gonna even make this a two parter, but I wanted to give you guys a chapter sooner rather than later. I am gonna try and complete this story soon, get more motivated, because I have a more exciting future planned for these characters! It'll be great, I hope.

As always, please read and review! I'd really like to know what you guys think!

Omar Garcia Jr (Guest): Sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted, hope this chapter was worth the wait!


End file.
